Legacy
by The Last Letter
Summary: They were famous. But there was an accident. He lost his memory, she lost her sight. They were seperated, but 2 years later fate throws them back together. But he's still missing the pieces of his past. Indefinite Hiatus
1. Then She Turned Around

You can still hear them. Everywhere you go, the sound remains. Perfect as it was when it was first heard, beautiful and prideful. So wonderful that nothing can challenge it. Even the angels that sing on high. That's how wonderful, how glorious. But, the sound is all that's left of the legacy. The legacy of the two who faded into the past, with no hope of reappearing in the future.

***

"Danny!" Jazz sang out to her little brother, the twenty year old redhead crossed her arms.

"Jazz, please move." Danny sighed, he ran his hand through his raven hair. Even though he towered over his five foot four sister at six eight, she still had a lot more will than him, and that was saying something, considering how stubborn he was.

"Nope." Jazz popped the 'p' sounding like a three year old.

"Jazz, please. I have homework to do." Jazz feigned shock, her sea green eyes lighting up.

"IT'S A MIRACLE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" She yelled to an imaginary crowd, as they were home alone, "DANIEL FENTON IS GOING TO LOOK AT HIS HOMEWORK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS TWELVE YEARS OF SCHOOLING!"

"Jazz, you are so immature," Danny critisized.

"We both know that I'm more mature," Jazz followed Danny into his room, "I've just finished exams and I'm feeling like having fun!" Jazz pulled her shoulder length hair back with an elastic and stuck her hands in the pockets of her dark blue jeans.

"And doing some physitrist stuff to me is fun?" Danny asked. He flopped down on his bed and Jazz promptly sat on his stomach, legs crossed.

"For me, plus, we both know that you're under a lot of stress." Jazz said confidently, turning serious, but still sitting on his stomach.

"I have to figure out how you do that." Danny sighed, his icy eyes meeting his sister's determined ones. "Fine, I'll give you half an hour."

"And then I'll break out the handcuffs." Jazz warned. Danny rolled his eyes he could get out of those easily using his- "And they'll be the ghostproof ones." _Damn!_ Danny yelled in his head.

"So Danny," Jazz started, sounding entirely proffesional. Detatched, yet caring, persuasive, understanding and somehow compassion. He really needed to figure out how she did _that_. "Tell me about your nightmares." Jazz pulled out a notebook. She was obseessive with writing down every little detail.

"How did you know I'm having nightmares?" Danny frowned, the wrinkles creasing his pale brow.

"Please Danny," Jazz scoffed, as though she couldn't believe Danny had so little faith in her, "I'm your sister, older by four years, I am going to be a physcologist, and I sleep in the room nextdoor, so it's pretty easy for me to hear you thrashing around in here screaming."

"Must you be better at everything?" Danny teased. Jazz pulled out a Fenton Thermos from her bag, "Yup." She said smugly.

"Nightmares." She reminded him.

"I don't know what they are." Danny said honestly, his stomach going numb from Jazz's weight. "I've a feeling that they're memories, but, I've never seen anything like this. We both know I've never been out of Amity," Jazz gave a small wince here, but Danny didn't notice. "And there's this girl, and I haven't seen her face, but I know her, really well. She's always a silhouette, a blur, a shadow. There are mountains, lots of snow, pine trees. And this girl is curled up next to me. Jazz, my dream self is in love with this girl. We're sitting in a big vehicle and then I always wake up, but there's always a feeling of terror. Something bad happened to that girl." Danny finished. Jazz had it all written down and she was wearing a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked her, quite close to mimicking Jazz's business voice.

"Nothing. Really. This dream, is it reaccuring?" Danny nodded.

"I've been getting them for two years."

Jazz pressed her lips together and slid off Danny's stomach. "I'll talk to you later, Danny." And she walked out the door. Danny frowned, it wasn't like Jazz to just leave like that, especially when she was analyzing someone. Especially when that someone was him. He sighed, and let it go. He sat up and looked at his clock. Midnight.

Danny yanked off his shirt and blue jeans. He crawled under his blue comforter and sat his alarm for seven. Then, he drifted off to dreamland, where an unknown horror awaited him.

***

_He felt comfortable, more content than he was sure he had ever felt in his waking moments. He was leaning against a cold window pane, his breath coming out in little clouds, staining the glass. _

_His arm was looped around a thin girl's shoulders. Her delicate arms were tossed around his waist, her little head on his chest. Whenever he looked down all he saw was black, though he could clearly make out the shape of the nameless girl. He stared out the window._

_Huge mountains covered in white snow glittered as far as the eye could see. The cliff hanging off the mountain road they were driving on was steep and rocky. Parts jutted out menacingly, where others were sheer drops. It was all gray and white, even the sky held no colour. There were huge pines standing where the cliff leveled out for a few feet before dropping into a ravine._

_He felt himself drowsing, his cheek becoming stuck to the window. The girl beside him shifted and sighed, her voice sounding musical, even with the tiny sound she had made. He instictively held her tighter, not wanting to let her go, not able to bear being without her. _

_Suddenly there was a clicking noise, and everything went dark. Terror washed over him. Pure fear. He felt like screaming but he had no voice. He needed to call out to someone. Anyone for help._

_And the girl._

_He no longer had a hold of her. She was gone to where he could not reach her. Both were now alone._

***

Danny shot up in bed, his breath being yanked out of him. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and his whole body shook violently. He tried to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself but his body was not under his control, it was under no sort of control. It was shocked, only doing what it needed to survive.

He trembled for uncountable minutes before he was finally able to settle himself. He leaned back onto his pillows, praying for an uninterrupted sleep this time when his alarm went off. Danny felt like screaming. How did whatever force was working against him not get that he needed sleep?

Danny groaned and rolled out of bed, forgetting that he needed his legs under him and ended up face first on the floor, unwillingly tasting the carpet. With a low oath Danny put one hand on his matress and pulled himself up onto his knees. Screamed. And fell onto his back.

"MORNING DANNY!" Jazz was stretched out on his bed, on her stomach, ankles crossed feet in the air, head propped up on her elbows.

"How can you be so awake?" Danny grumbled, getting over his near heart attack and dragging himself into a standing position. Jazz had to laugh at her little brother.

His hair was sticking up in every which way with no intention of being tamed, his icy eyes were attempted to snuff out the smile and glare daggers at her at the same time, he had only one sock on (a blue one that came up to his knee. She sure as heck didn't give it to him) and . . . and . . .wait for it . . . heart boxers!

"Nice undies Danny!" Jazz sang. She knew she was acting totally immature, but she was always so serious, and while she was home she was going to completely creep out Danny by being extremely off the walls.

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

"Is it a crime to say your name Danny? Will I got to jail Danny?" Jazz insisted, loving how the muscled male was quickly enraged, but didn't lay a hand on her, knowing that she had a Fenton Thermos on her.

"Put that thing away and you have no hope of beating me!" Danny insisted.

"Oh, I know. Without proper equipment there's only one person in the entire universe that can beat you Danny."

"Plasmious?" Danny guessed dryly, going into the bathroom to change.

"No, you beat him last Christmas, remember, the pumpkin pie episode?"

"Yeah, those old people attacked me for ruining their Christmas. They were all mindless zombies, they weren't celebrating!" Danny mused.

He came out of the bathroom (his hair still going crazy) and headed toward the stairs for breakfast. He got a bowl of cereal and slumped at the table. Jazz grabbed an orange and a cup of coffee and a newpaper and sat down across from him.

"Hey Jazz?" Danny hesitated, wondering about the question he was going to ask. It had been bugging him for a long time, and he needed to know, and if anyone would know it was Jazz, and Jazz could be trusted, so he could ask her the question. Danny was still regretting speaking when Jazz answered.

"Yes, Danny?"

"Jazz, when did I get my powers?"

Jazz's head, which had been hidden behind the newspaper suddenly shot up. "Where'd this come from?" She seemed alarmed.

"I just don't remember. Lately it seems like there's a whole chunk of my life that I can't remember, but, it's weird."

"Yes, umm, well, you got your powers two years ago."

"The year I started having nightmares." Danny quickly made the connection, and then he had to wonder, were they just coincidences? They had to be, after all, what could they have in common?

Jazz looked lost. Then, a noise broke their tense, quiet morning. "DANN-EEEE!" Tucker yelled, throwing open the front door, he sounded like he was announcing a performer.

"Why do you always greet me like that Tuck? Like I'm about to go onstage." Danny wondered. It was an old habit of his friend's and he wondered where it had originated from.

"He's been in a questioning mood." Jazz told Tucker, raising an eyebrow. Danny ignored how obvious they were being in trying to hide it. He didn't know what 'it' was . . . yet.

"Let's just go," Danny said, steering his best friend away from his sister.

"Fine, fine," Tucker sighed, as though defeated and walked outside. Danny climbed into Tucker's huge jeep.

"When are you going to repaint this thing?" Danny wondered. Tucker shot out of the driveway and turned toward the school.

"When are you going to get a date?" He shot back as quick as lightning.

"Ow, low blow." Danny put a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded by his friend's playful but truthful words. "Seriously though, it's _pink_. And, the colour is okay and all, but if you repaint it Paulina will stop trying to steal it."

"I'll repaint it the day you go out with a girl, oh, and I remember when you had the hots for Paulina." Tucker reminded.

"I was thirteen!" Danny sulked.

"You were a very smart thirteen." Danny looked at Tucker, whose face was serious, but his emerald eyes were dancing, which gave him away. The both burst into laughter. Tucker swung in beside Dash's blue italian sports car and Paulina's pink convertable.

"Good car." Danny said, pointing at the pink thing.

"Ugly colour. See, my baby is not _that_ pink compared to hers."

"I thought that PDA was your baby?" Danny thought, opening his locker and pulling out his History and Science textbooks.

"It is. The jeep is just my second child." Tucker argued.

"Uh-huh." Danny agreed, not believing his friend for a second. Although, it was said that Tucker would marry his PDA given the chance.

"FENTON!" A deep male voice barked from the end of the hallway. Danny didn't even have time to flinch before Principal Lancer was upon him, all no hair and fat. "We have a new student and you are to show her around. I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

"Me?" Danny managed to squeak.

"Yes, you. You have the same scheduales. Meet her in first period science." Lancer walked away.

"You're on newbie duty!" Tucker laughed, pointing.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't want to spend his day showing around a dumb new kid. Lancer had said he had to show _her_ around, maybe he'd get lucky though. Maybe she was a hot cheerleader that would be so grateful to him that she'd give him a big kiss and then they'd go out and . . . _STOP_! his mind yelled. What about that girl from your dream? A voice asked.

_I don't even know who she is!_ Danny argued.

But you love her! The voice pointed out.

_I don't know who she is!_ Danny tried again.

Who let's something like that stand in the way of true love? The voice asked.

_Me?_

No. You have to figure out who this girl is. You knew her once.

_Fine_. Danny sighed, mostly to get the voice to shut up.

"And so she said, cool, and I said no." Tucker finished his story. Danny realized that Tucker had been talking the entire time. Oh well.

"Here's science. Good luck with the newbie." Tucker grinned and took his seat at the front of the classroom.

"Danny!" Mrs. Mcdonald called. Standing beside her was the new girl. Danny couldn't see her face, just her back, but so far he liked what he saw. A smallish girl, even shorter than Jazz, and Jazz came up to his heart. Geez, she'd be a long way down. She was wearing dark jeans that stopped over plain black skater shoes. Black hair tumbled to the small of her back. Creamy white arms were crossed over her thin frame. Danny found himself behind the girl. "Danny, this is Sam, you'll be her guide. I'm sure you two will be great friends." The girl called Sam stirred, and Danny steeled himself for a perfect face to go with (what he thought was) a perfect body.

Then she turned around.

**Yes, I know that Jazz is a lot older than Danny but she needs to be for this to work. And only Jazz, Tucker and Danny know of Danny's ghostpowers. Yes, Jazz is going to be a little OOC for the first little bit, or maybe the whole story, but I don't give a flying flip. Tucker may be OOC. In fact, everyone might be just a tad OOC. Tucker is a year older than Danny, but he got held back in grade three, so they are in the same grade.**

**I know, bad me for starting a new story since I'm really falling behind, but since Pointless will soon be finished (if I ever get over writer's block. Grumble), Cupid isn't getting any ideas and Silence and Last Hope are slowly coming, I decided, hey, why not.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Would It Work?

And her face. Once it must have been a beautiful face, not to say it still wasn't pretty, but something had happened, and it had been something bad. Danny noticed the pale skin, pale lips almost white, he noticed large eyelashes, the altogether delicate features, but what he noticed the most were the scars.

Scars ran all down the side of one face, faded, but one of her most noticable features. On the other cheek there were still scars, but not long unbroken ones that looked like they were made by claws that decorated the other cheek. No these ones were scattered like rain drops, these covered the whole left side of her face. The side of her nose, around the lips, forhead, chin, jawline, around the eyes.

The eyes. They chilled him to the bone. Once upon a time, in a time long forgotten, they might have been called witch eyes. They were certainly dreamy looking, but they were scary. They were unfocused and cloudy, simply staring. They had probably once glittered and shone the same colour and beauty as amethyst, but now they were faded, like the faraway purple of a rainbow. Sam barely blinked, just stared.

"Sam, this is Danny." Mrs. Mcdonald took Sam's hand and set it on Danny's elbow, as the girl couldn't reach his shoulder without stretching, and even then it was a guess if she even could. "Danny, Sam is blind, and she's mute. We're going to need you to take special care of her."

"I will." Danny promised then turned his attention to Sam. "Hi." Sam turned her face toward the sound of his voice and nodded.

Danny carefully took her elbow. "I'll lead you to your seat now." Danny didn't need to ask where she sat. The only empty one was next to him. She nodded again. After Sam was safely settled in her seat, Danny slumped in his and ignored the lecture, instead choosing to doodle and let his mind wander.

His mind found Sam. Danny wondered how Lancer thought that they could be good friends when she couldn't speak. Couldn't see. He wondered how Tucker would react to her. Tucker had his own way of seeing things, and he always expressed himself in a blunt way. Danny snuck a glance at Sam. She seemed the same way though, having a completely different take on the world and not caring about anything as long as she got her point across. It was her goth looks, or maybe the black t-shirt that said _Here's a quarter, call someone who cares. _

After science came history. After history, break and then, Danny shuddered, math. It was his worst subject, and he was failing horribly. No one bothered to tutor him since he couldn't set a solid date, because of ghost hunting. Jazz was usually at college, and Tucker . . . Tucker wasn't doing much better.

Danny looked down at the picture he'd been drawing, and realized that it was the place from his dreams, with the mountains, cliffs. He sighed. He might need professional help for it, it was almost like he was becoming obsessed. He knew he'd remain obsessed until he found the nameless, faceless, but very real, girl.

"Mr Fenton?" Called Mrs. Mcdonald.

Danny's head shot up, only to realize that all of the class was staring at him. "I asked you a question."

"What was the question?" Danny managed to ask. Mrs. Mcdonald sighed but repeated her question. Danny gave her the right answer, which she seemed thrilled at getting. Especially from him.

The bell rang. Danny gathered his stuff, and waited for Sam to sling her bookbag over her should.

"DANN-EEEE!" Tucker yelled, approaching. Sam's head jerked back and her sightless eyes widened, staring, looking for the source of the sound. "This the newb?" Sam lowered her eyelids in anger, and kicked out, successfully hitting Tucker's knee. "Ouch! Newb with an attitude." Sam promptly kicked the other knee.

"Careful." Danny warned. Tucker looked at the girl warily. "You look kind of familiar." He mused, mostly to himself. He stared at the face, and suddenly it hit him. Especially with her reaction to how he greeted Danny. Tucker's face transformed into one of shock, the emerald eyes widening.

"Tucker?" Danny waved a hand warily in front of his friend's face.

"Na," Tucker responded, too busy trying to figure out to respond coherently.

Danny grabbed his friend's bag and dragged him out of class, his other hand on Sam's elbow. "Why aren't you talking?" Tucker asked, pointing at Sam. The moment she opened her mouth and heard her voice he would know for sure. He was still clinging to the tiny shred of hope that he was mistaken, but, the way she looked, he knew there was little chance of mistake.

"She's a mute, and she's blind." Danny explained. Tucker stared at the girl in surprise.

"What's her name again?"

"Sam." Even though it was only a name, a simple word, three letters, saying it gave him an odd sense of relief, like all hope had been lost, and suddenly it had been restored. Danny shook his head, trying to clear and orginaize his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Danny?" Mikey called. Mikey was on chess club and stuff, but he and Danny got a long fairly well. Danny turned. Mikey dumped an ipod into his hands. "Sorry it took so long to get it back, but I'm done, and I even loaded a couple more songs onto it, since you said that right now you have no internet."

"Thanks Mikey, that was great and don't worry about keeping it so long, I don't really use it that often. Kind of busy." Danny gave an apologetic smile, gripping Tucker's bag to keep him from running off to see another girl.

"Great, well, I gotta get to class." Mikey gave a wave and darted down the hall. Danny continued and let Tucker loose as soon as they were in the door, but took Sam to see the teacher. She was a grouchy woman, who favoured the 'populars' of the school.

"Ms. Turnal? This is Sam," Danny stopped when he realized he did not know her last name. "She's the new student here."

"Last name?" Turnal asked Sam. The girl looked toward the scratchy voice with a look of murder. "Answer me!" Turnal demanded of the girl. Sam shook her head, definatly, her long black hair swinging.

"She can't!" Danny tried to protect her, Turnal's anger could take down even the bravest kid.

"Why not?" Turnal demanded in an unsettling low voice.

"She's mute, and blind."

"I don't tolterate people like that in my class room." Sam looked like her anger was at boiling point, but she smiled sweetly, revealing straight white teeth. She turned her head toward the other kids of the classroom. Moving on memory she went and stood just outside the classroom door. She stood there the first twenty minutes of the class. Then, Lancer just happened to walk by.

"Ms Turnal? What is a student doing out here?" Lancer wondered.

"She was being disruptive." Ms Turnal answered, angry at being interupted.

"No she wasn't!" Protested Livi. "Ms Turnal kicked her out because she can't see and she won't talk!" A chorus of "Yeah," and "That's right," and "I heard that," came out.

"Ms. Turnal, go to my office, I shall finish your class." Ms. Turnal gaped, then stormed out, throwing all of her weight against Sam as she did so.

Sam didn't make a sound. She threw herself back, and though she weighed much less than the dumpy overweight teacher, she managed to push Turnal into the doorframe. Lancer took Sam's elbow and led her to her seat.

"I want you to know," Lancer said, standing at the front of the room, "That what Ms Turnal said was wrong. Just because Sam cannot see, nor is she willing to speak, that doesn't mean that she's not a fantastic artist," Danny idly wondered how she knew what she was drawing, "Or is great at math, in fact, she's one of the best math students here. So don't judge by what people can't do. Look at what the can. Now, onto history." Lancer concluded, opening the textbook.

Danny mulled over the math thing. Maybe, maybe Sam could tutor him. No one else was willingly to try, but, if she was that good, and he got the time . . . It was a possibility, plus, she seemed like the kind of person he could easily be friends with.

***

Danny fell asleep in math, and was instantly taken to his dreamworld. In this dream though, he didn't wake at the usual spot.

_The girl was out of his reach, even though his hands were moving, desperatley to grab her, pull her close again, make sure she was okay. He still didn't know what had happened, or what was wrong, or where he was, all he could see was the darkness. His hands encountered the back of a seat. _

_He fell back, but where his head should have hit the window, there was nothing. He passed right through it. He felt the cold of snow on his face, and the prick of broken glass on his back. He dragged himself forward, thinking that the girl might be out here. The glass scraped long red lines over his stomach as he flipped himself over._

_Blinking as the darkness left him and the world became light again, he looked around. They were down on the cliff. He was lying in the snow, looking up at a broken guardrail. They had gone off the road. They had been in a car crash._

_He groped forward, feeling with his hands. He looked at the mighty pine that had been crashed into, and the big black vehicle that was barely identifiable. He pulled himself forward, and screamed as pain shot through him._

"DANIEL FENTON WAKE UP!" Danny was smacked on the back of the head by a ruler.

"What?" He asked groggily. He was still in math, and Mr Grofed wasn't looking to happy. "Get out of my class now! Obviously you do not care about your grade!"

"That's a lie, I do care! I'm just tired, and no one will tutor me!" Danny argued.

"You," Mr Grofed pointed the meter stick at Sam and nudged her wrist with it. "Teach him." Sam grabbed her stuff and used the meter stick to guide her to Danny's seat. "You have a difficult job, but go ahead."

Sam sat down beside him, and looked uncertainly in his direction, her unseeing eyes staring straight into his. He felt a little creeped out.

"Ummm, want to start with what I don't get?" Danny suggested. She shrugged, and Danny took that as a go ahead. "Everything we've learned this year." Sam's eyebrows rose, but she didn't not look alarm. A little amused maybe, but certainly no alarm. "Our next test is on whatever this is." Danny flipped through her braille book until it was on the same page as his, "So I thought we should start here." Sam ran her fingers over the page. She gave a slight nod and a small smile.

"So," Danny asked, "Do you ever write on paper or anything to get your thoughts out?" He was curious. She shook her head. "Whoa, must be tought." She shrugged. "I guess you can only nod, shake your head and shrug. That's only three things." Sam smiled and promptly gave him the finger. "I stand correct four, oh, wait, five, you booted Tucker." Sam grinned. She looked very proud of herself.

With Sam's help, Danny found that he could actually understand math, and he could actually do it. Soon he was as good, if not better, than the kids in his class. He still could find no answer to the dreams, and Tucker and Jazz had been acting weird, watching him, watching their words. It creeped him out.

But he and Sam, somehow, became good friends. Danny quickly learned how to interpret what she was saying and she was delighted by it. Danny often caught her looking at his face, wondering what he looked like. Most of the time Danny was sitting down around her, so Sam also had no idea how tall he was.

It aggravated her. She, Danny and Tucker were sitting in Tucker's room. Tucker tinkering with his PDA, Danny cramming for a test, and Sam was trying to figure out his height, which she wasn't very successful at.

"Sam, be my guinea pig?" Tucker asked. Sam shook her head. No way, not at all. Danny almost laughed at the look on her face, it said more than if she had used words. _ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?_ It seemed to say. "Please, Danny is too!" Tucker begged.

"He's trying to see if he can create a device that will let people read other peoples thoughts." _He'll kill us both_. He expression now seemed to say.

"If you won't go willingly," Tucker threatened and moved toward her with a rope. Sam reacted instantly, her foot flying out, catching Tucker on the cheek, tossing him on the floor. "Whoa. Now I know . . . Please Sam." Sam drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Excellent!" Tucker cried. He was excited like a little kid on christmas. He put something on Sam's forehead, and one on Danny's. He turned it on.

Would it work?

_**Here's a quarter, call someone who cares**_**, is from a Travis Tritt song. I love cliffies. **

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. What Could Happen?

_I swear, if he kills us I'm coming back to kick him to whatever planet he came from._ The thought in his head was not Danny's. It was said in the same voice that Danny's thoughts sounded like, whatever sound that was. But, it was not Danny's. That meant that it worked, that Sam's thoughts were now in his head! Danny felt excited for Tucker.

_We're not dead yet._ Danny thought.

_It works? _The skeptism was clear.

_Obviously._ Sam quickly stuck her tongue out at him. Danny smiled in return.

"Does it work?" Tucker asked hopeful.

Danny bit his lip, and shook his head at his friend's little faith in himself. "It doesn't?" Tucker sounded crestfallen.

"It does!" Danny quickly corrected.

"Really?" Tucker's eyes were shining like a kid's on Christmas.

_Careful he doesn't wet himself._ Sam warned. Danny shot a smile at Sam, and was rewarded by a tentive one of her own.

"IT WORKS!" Tucker screamed. His face fell from pure joy to one more serious. "Well, short term anyway. You two will wear these for the next 24 hours, if you get any pains, other than anything ordinary, call me." Tucker commanded.

"Umm, Tucker?" Danny asked, his friend grunted. "I'm not having something stuck to my forehead for the next few hours." _Not to mention there are somethings I would rather you not know._

"Don't worry about that," Tucker spun around, holding two rings. "The same technology are in these rings. They work the same way, except, well, these ones won't come off unless they need too."

Without waiting for permission Tucker darted forward and put the ring on Danny's index finger. He did the same to Sam. "Sorry friends, but you must leave now. Goodbye," Tucker shoved them outside.

_Next time I see that kid I'm going to kick him, and I don't care where I connect._ Sam grumbled.

"We need to figure how to get these things off!" Danny cried, pulling at the ring he'd been given. It was just a simple gold band, but he needed to get rid of it. The last thing he needed was for her to see his nightmares.

_You think you need them off? There are a lot of things you do not need to know about_. Sam snapped.

"Well, don't yell at me!" Danny snarled back, "Pull!" They set off into the crisp autumn night, trying to yank off the rings unsuccessfully.

_I told you so._ Came a voice in both thier minds, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Was that Tucker?" Danny wondered. Sam nodded, her expression scared. "This is my house, do you need help getting home?" Danny asked her. Sam shook her head.

Danny shrugged and left Sam on the sidewalk. "Danny!" Jazz yelled as soon as she entered the house. "Who was the girl you were with?" Jazz clasped her hands behind her back and rocked onto her heels.

"No one. Just the new girl." Danny instinctivley dodged the question, knowing it would head down a path that he did not want to walk.

"What's her name?" Jazz asked innocently, still standing where she was.

"Does it matter?" Danny answered, shrugging off his jacket and attempted to sidestep his shrimp of an older sister.

"Fine. When do I get to meet her?" Jazz stepped in front of Danny, not letting him past.

"Why would you want to meet her?" Danny wondered.

"Well, if she's your girlfriend . . ." Jazz started, smiling as she saw the reaction.

"Sam is _not_ my girlfriend!" _Got that right._ Sam's thought rang in his head.

_Stay outta my head!_

_I would if I could. I don't like cobwebs._

"Her name is Sam?" Jazz asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, does it matter?"

"It might." Jazz answered.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to, hopefully, never find out." Jazz said, seriously. Danny stared confused after her as she walked toward the kitchen.

Danny followed his sister to the kitchen where she was putting down plates of spaghetti. "I'm glad Mom and Dad aren't here," Danny commented, comparing their food and Jazz's.

"Yes, well, they will be in another week." Jazz declared, sitting down.

"I'll be glad to see them again, but . . . you're on kitchen duty until you have to go back." Danny informed her.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Jazz laughed. Danny shrugged and sucked a noodle through his lips, it smacking him on the forehead, leaving a patch of bright red sauce there. "You are such a goof," Jazz laughed again, tossing him a napkin.

"Yeah . . . Jazz, I want to know what you and Tucker are keeping from me." Danny stated, seriously, his icy eyes never leaving his sister's sea green ones. "It's a part of _my_ life that you guys are keeping from me! _My_ life Jazz, don't you think I deserve to know? It has something to do with the nightmares, and the ghost powers. It's a part of my life, and I have no idea what happened in it!" Jazz's expression turned to one of almost fury.

"There's a reason this has been kept from you Danny. A good one. It was to protect you, we couldn't just let life go on as it had. You can't possibly understand. _I_ was there. I saw you in that hospital room, I saw what they did to you. I have to carry that sight with me for the rest of my life. The look on Mom and Dad's faces when they realized you couldn't remember anything. But you know what hurt me the most? When we first found you, I heard the screaming. I can still hear the echoes of it in my ears, and it slices my heart _every _time. If things had been different, you would know, but the way things went, it just wasn't possible." Tears ran down Jazz's face, strands of her bright red hair sticking to the moisture.

Danny had no idea what to say to that. Would you? He timidly reached out and laid a cool hand on his sister's arm. Her hands had come up to cover her eyes, and her whole body was shaking with the force of the sobs.

"Jazz, I had no idea. I'm sorry, I just wondered."

Her face came up, and she sniffed, attempting a smile. "I know, and I don't blame you for it. But, what we keep from you, we keep for your own good. Tucker was there too, he heard it. And, the look on his face when he realized. It just about killed him Danny. Him and me both. And since then . . . everything's been about your protection."

Jazz patted his arm and walekd up the stairs, "I'm going to bed." She called. She left Danny feeling mroe confused than ever before. When Tucker realized what? What did Jazz mean, since then everything had been about his protection? What did he need protection from? He was a half ghost for god sakes! Grr. This was getting more and more frustrating. He needed to solve this mystery. Even if it killed him. Which, he hoped, it wouldn't.

***

He fell asleep, but, it was not his dream he dreamed. It was someone else's.

_The world was black, like his eyes were closed. Steady breathing filled his ears. Suddenly, a sharp noise penetrated the calm, shattering the peace that had surrounded him. The world seemed to spin, and he was ripped away from comfort and peace._

_He was thrown forward, and he lay for a few moments, breathing softly. Then, a noise filled his ears._

_A scream, and he screamed with it._

Danny shot up in bed, the nightmare scaring him more than almost any of his own. It was Sam's nightmare, he was sure, and he was also sure that whatever had happened in that short, terrifying painfilled episode, was what had given her her scars. She'd been scared to death. And that scream, it had been unearthly, bloodcurdling, horrid, these words did not even begin to cover it. The feeling when the sound had reached his ears. He looked down at the ring that connected him to Sam. He needed it off._ NOW!_ These thoughts and feeling were to personal for her to share with anyone. He gave a desperate pull and to his surprise and relief, it fell away.

He put the ring on the side of his table, not willing to face Tucker's wrath if the technology was lost.

***

Sam came into school the next day, glaring murder at anyone who dared approach her or get in her way. Even though she could not see, Sam did not go slowly or carefully, she moved forcefull against the crowd. Danny saw her first out of him and Tucker.

"Run." He warned Tuck.

"Wha?" Tucker questioned, his head coming up from his PDA. Danny's warning came a little too late. Sam's black combat boot connect to the side of his head with a crunch that half of the student body flinched at.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tucker yelled. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. Tucker grabbed her arm and drug her out of Danny's hearing distance, or so he thought. Danny caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I know who you are- can't stay- figure out- too close- can't hurt- not again- will happen. Come after- we're sure- asking- not- time will- already- running out." Danny head no more, but Sam came back, looking slightly dazed.

"What was all that about?" Danny asked, rather innocently, though really preoccupied, trying to get some sense out of Tucker's words.

"Just needed to give Sam a little talk. By the way, I heard you were moving, Sam?" Tucker was obviously prompting her. Sam nodded. "That's too bad, we're really going to miss you."

Danny's heart skipped a couple of beats. Sam was leaving? But she'd only just gotten here? Whatever was going on, he needed to figure it out before she was gone. "When are you leaving?"

Sam held up one finger. "One day?" Tucker asked, sounding delighted. Sam shook her head.

"A week?" Danny guessed. She nodded. She would leave the day his parents got home. Pleasant enough.

He had week then. He could do it, after all, what could happen?

**Italics are thoughts between Danny and Sam.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. A PDA Sticking Out Of His Pocket

Danny noticed it immediately. Sam was staying away from him, ever since her little 'talk' with Tucker. She only used him as a guide between classes. She made no comment on last night, with the ring, but he knew that she must know that he had intruded upon her dream.

It was lunch, and they were all sitting in the cafeteria, all wrapped up in their own little worlds. Danny pulled his ipod out of his pocket. He wanted to listen to the new songs that Mikey had put on. Sam was drawing, he hadn't figured out yet how she could, but somehow, she did. Maybe she felt for the lead or something. Tucker was playing on his PDA (big surprise there), so he was bored.

He pulled out the tiny green thing, and flipped through. There was a song called, _Simpleton_ by _The Coroners_. It was an okay song, but, not his usual thing. The next song, however, was much better, _Cheeseman_, by _Crank It Up_. There was really no sense to the meaningless lyrics, but it was an interesting song, to say the least. Some of it even reminded him of Sam.

_She got so mad at me._

_A red umbrella went up my ass._

_And it impaled my brain so fast._

Danny was lapsing into his music world, that drowned out any outside problems when Sam shook him

"What?" He asked, groggily, sitting up.

"Bell went, time for class." Tucker said, as Sam shoved everything into her bag at random. Danny stood up and felt Sam's light hand on his elbow, familiar and comforting.

For some reason that he could not understand, she kept staring upwards, her head cocked to one side. "What are you looking at?" Tucker offered for their hearing. Sam rolled her sightless eyes as Danny navigated his way through the crowd.

"Err, what I meant is," Tucker corrected, jogging after Danny. Most people tended to stay out of his way because of his height, even moreso now that he drug Sam around, "What are you trying to see?"

Sam held out a hand, indicating height, then pointed to Danny, indicating him. "He's very tall." Tucker commented.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Danny called, having been seeing and listening to the conversation. "I think she wants to know _how_ tall."

"Well," Tucker somehow managed get beside Sam. He grabbed her hand, after a brief silent protest, and stretched it up as high as he could. Tucker's hand could reach the top of Danny's head without standing on tiptoes, but even on tiptoes, Sam could only reach his ear.

She brushed her fingers across the side of his face, and dropped her hand back down to his elbow, letting Danny guide her into the classroom.

Sitting in science, staring at Sam, Danny unconsciously, put his hand against his face, the side where she had touched him. His skin was still tingling, needing more. Needing to be closer to her.

And he couldn't understand why. Even that annoying little voice in his head was not chiming to remind him of the girl in the dream. Maybe it was because he had not dreamed of her last night, instead he had dreamed Sam's dream. He shrugged, and for once, turned his attention to the lesson.

***

_I really have got to get more sleep._ Danny thought to himself, dropping onto his bed at one a.m. He rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes, but his mind was reeling. Jumping hurdles, it was. The thoughts spun in crazy cicles around and around in his head, never making sense, sometimes not even being there, yet still they spun. After an hour, Danny grabbed his ipod and flipped through the songs, looking for something slow. He found, _Memory Of Love_, by _The Legends._

_A smile on your face,_

_Takes me back home,_

_Back to where the childhood memories roam._

A male's voice sang out, slow, even, and melodic. A girl's took his place. It was pure.

_The look that appears, _

_Whenever your near,_

_Is enough to take me away,_

_My heart's no longer broken,_

A bright light flashed behind Danny's closed eyelids. He heard clapping. He felt the presence of someone behind him. Both singers took up the chorus.

_Two souls joined by fate,_

_Two hearts ripped out by tragedy._

_Two lives destroyed in an instant,_

_But the memory of your loves stays strong._

A feeling ran through Danny. He felt warm lips on his, but they weren't really there, just a ghost of a forgotten memory. Suddenly, he felt weak, and the ipod fell from his hands, and clattered on the floor. The music stopped, leaving Danny in a cold, heartbroken silence.

He ran to his computer. Jazz had said the internet was back up, and he hoped he was right. He found his way to Google_. _Clicking on Google Image Search, he typed in _The Legends._

He found them. He clicked on the first picture, and with it came a write up. He studied the picture.

A skinny, short, wiry raven-haired teenager stood on a stage. Loose jeans covered his lower half while a white t-shirt with a red collar covered his upper. Icy blue eyes stared at the girl whose shoulders his arm encircled.

A ebony-haired girl laughed, while an arm wrapped around the boy's waist. A black tube top showed off her stomach, and a black and green plaid skirt that came to midthight adorned her lower half. Both were barefoot. Violently violet eyes danced, staring up at the boy's icy blue ones.

Danny drew a shuddering breath. The boy in the picture was him, no doubt about it, and the eyes could only belong to one person in the entire world.

_Sam._

Danny turned his attention to the caption.

_This was the last photo taken of the legendary band, _The Legends. _Anyone who got to hear these two in concert were in for a performance of a lifetime. I have never heard such music. I can still hear the sounds ringing in my ears._

_Daniel Jack Fenton "Danny" and Samantha Pamela Manson "Sam" were in a tragic car accident yesterday. The cause of the crash is not known, they were no icy conditions and weather clear. The driver was not found at the scene._

_No information has yet been released on the conditions of these singers, but we were told by the band managers, Tucker Foley and Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, that the band has ended. _The Legends_ musical career is over. The same inside source told us that the rumors that Sam was pregnant were just rumors._

_So let us give our prayers to _The Legends_ for a quick recovery, even if they now walk nameless among us._

_-J.C. Clark._

Danny scrolled down, there was a picture of a smoking car. A black car. Crashed against a pine. The image from his vision. It _had_ been a memory. He scrolled down and hit the end of the page, where there was one more picture.

He and Sam stood in the middle, their arms looped around each other's shoulders. Sam was in black plaid pajama pants, with a loose black t-shirt over it. He had on his same jeans and white top. Jazz stood with her arms around Sam's shoulders. Her long red hair tumbled down her back, she was wearing a sea-green sundress that matched her eyes, and a sparkly same colour head band in her hair. Tucker's arms draped over Danny's shoulders. He was in his usual red baret, yellow top, green pants, and you could just see a PDA sticking out of his pocket.

**Sorry it just sort of stops, but I hit a brick road called writer's block. I probably will have another chapter up tomorrow, it's not a serious case, besides, I have plenty of one-shots to do to put off working on an actual story. Did not mean to say/write/type that.**

**To my knowledge **_**The Coroners**_** are **_**not**_** a real band. Ditto **_**Crank It Up**_**. Same for **_**The Legends. **_**If, in any case, these bands are real, I am not using the actual band, nor making a mockery. The red umbrella has an interesting story behind it, eh westcoastishome? **

**Dunno Sam's middle name. J.C. Clark, is not, to my knowledge, a real person.**

_**Memory Of Love**_** is not a real song, to my knowledge, I wrote the lyrics that appear, I know that they're awful, so, don't comment on them.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Not All, But Some

Danny was now in a predicament. Who did he yell at first? Jazz? No, she was too upset by this whole thing. Tucker? He obviously knew, and he didn't seem all that upset about it. Mostly he'd go into shock, get mad, call Jazz, and Jazz would yell and he'd scream back. Sam? She knew, and she stopped avoiding him after Tucker's warnings. Maybe Tucker had told her something about that accident. He had said that he knew who Sam was . . . this was all too confusing.

Danny stared at the picture, his eyes blurring from not blinking. He didn't care though. He studied the picture. Mostly he stared at Sam's eyes, how they looked when they were alive and well. The world dancing in them . . . now there were only clouds. They eyes pierced holes into long forgotten memories. He remembered a million things from his past.

He remembered singing.

He remembered the crowd cheering his name.

He remembered Sam's small hand in his.

The media yelling.

Jazz yelling after a paper printed that Sam was pregnant with his child.

He remembered secretly wishing it was true, when they were older, of course.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. For now, he decided, there was only one question that really mattered: Why was it hidden from him?

***

"Hey, Tucker?" Danny asked, looking at his best friend the next morning. Sam was clinging to his elbow, as always. She wished that she could navigate the halls by herself, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yeah?" Tucker glanced up, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Scram for a few, I gotta talk to Sam. _Alone_." He stressed the word. Sam looked surprised, but Tucker scampered off reluctantly. What if they got together when they were alone? It would be a disaster! After all, Sam was leaving soon. Danny led Sam over to a bench. She sat gingerly down on it, her sightless eyes never leaving his face.

"You're the only one I can talk to about this, since I don't want my sister to know I know just yet, and Tucker would tell her. I know that they were trying to keep it from me, and I know that you will not lie to me, right?" Sam nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion, each line deepening with every word he spoke.

"I was listening to my ipod last night. I came across a song, and I searched the band. Do you know what I found when I did?" Sam's face showed her understanding as her quick mind began to put things together. She quickly masked it though, and let Danny continue. "I found your picture. And mine. With Tuck and Jazz. I found a picture of a car crash, and how I was in this band. I read about a lot of things that I never knew. I had lost my memory when I was about that age, and these articles were filling in the blanks." Sam bit her lip, and continued to stare at him, as if to say, _is that all you wanted to say?_ "But, Sam, why was it kept from me?"

Her hand carefully went to his face, resting on his cheek. Her cold fingers moved across the bridge of his nose and traced his around his eyes. She felt his forehead and around his lips. Finally she sighed in what sounded like defeat. Her mouth opened, like she was about to speak. And she did.

"It is you." Her voice was soft, musical, whimsical, and it was wispy, far away. It was a voice that could take you anywhere you wanted. It was beautiful, and Danny needed to hear more.

"You can speak?"

"I never couldn't. I just chose to let people think I'd gone mute after the accident. I knew that my parents would try to continue my singing career if I could, and I couldn't face it. I was, and still kind of am, very shy. The only reason I could get up and face those huge crowds is because you would be right beside me and you always threatened to glue my feet to the floor if I tried to run." Her lips curved into a sad smile. "But, I'll bet you don't remember any of that." Danny was surprised to see tears forming.

"No, I don't remember. Not all of it, but I remember some. I've been having dreams of the crash, and the moment I heard that song, I guess a lot of it came back. And when I saw the pictures, I knew that it was you in the car with me. I knew that I could never let you go, and then, when the car crashed, and I couldn't reach you, I felt like I had lost everything." Danny admitted.

"I know. When we had those silly rings on, I had that dream. And I know you had mine. It was of the same place in time, just different point of views." As she spoke Danny wanted nothing more that to gather her up in his arms and press his lips to hers again. The old fire that had been there between them years ago still burned, maybe brighter than ever before.  
"By the way," She began curiously, "what song was it?"

"Memory of Love." Danny told her.

"You always hated that song." She said. "You thought that it was bad luck to be singing a song about two people who had been in love that were ripped apart and could never get back to each other. I thought that it was really beautiful, that even though they were so far apart, and so much had happened, they could still love each other." Danny didn't remember that, but as she spoke a voice came out of the past, _"Come on Danny, it's just a song. It's not like it means anything."_ It was Sam's voice, without the sadness that now tinted her tone.

"I kind of remember that. You kept saying that it was just a song, which is why we kept singing it."

"Yeah, and, coincidentally, it was the last song we ever sang. The night of the accident, we were heading back from a concert. It was almost midnight, and I was falling asleep on your lap."

"Then the car went through the guardrail and crashed into a tree. I was looking for you, climbed out the window and . . . and . . . I felt something. It hurt, I was screaming . . . but, I don't know what it was." Danny admitted.

"It was a power line. The shock," Sam said, running her fingers up and down his arm, "Made you what you are."

"What? An amnesic?" Sam shook her head and beckoned him closer.

She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Made you a Phantom." Danny sat back again, and he missed the feel of her hand on his arm.

Tucker chose this moment to bounce over. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine, just fine. Just having a chat." Danny answered instantly.

"About?" Tucker questioned, locking his arms behind his back and leaning onto his heels innocently.

"Oh, this and that."

"And how Sam's leaving soon?" Tucker prompted.

Sam shook her head. She couldn't leave, not now. "You're not going?" Tucker's jaw clenched.

Sam opened her mouth. Danny knew, and that meant that _it_ could come back. "Of course not. He knows things Tucker, not all but some."

**Sorry it just stops.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Fine, Fine, I'll Do It

Tucker completely freaked out at Sam's words. He jabbed his index finger at her, not that she really noticed. "I warned you! I did! Coming here was the worst decision of your life! You could cause his-"

"Not in the hallway Tucker!" Sam hissed. Tucker let out a growl that made everyone in hearing distance stare. He cursed, and they all turned away.

"Meet me after school at your house," He pointed violently at Danny and stalked off into the crowd. Danny looked at Sam, and though she couldn't see him looking, she felt his gaze and angled herself so that she was facing him.

"Am I ever going to understand?" Danny asked. He sounded void of hope and frustrated.

Sam took his hand gently, as though she didn't really believe that he was there, and she could touch him. She traced lines on the back of his hand while holding it iwht the other. She kept her unseeing eyes down as she replied, "I really hope you don't." Her answer frustrated Danny to no ends. He hated being left in the dark. "I know you're frustrated," Sam began, guessing his emotions. "But sometimes ingnorance is bliss, it is. Sometimes you just need to go with the flow, and not really care."

"Sam, it was my life. I care, I do." Sam bit down on her lip, but she shook her head, sticking to her guns by refusing to tell her more.

"It's just easier for everyone. Oh, and you'd better prepare yourself." She warned, a playful smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Tucker's going to tell Jazz."

"Crap." Sam made a sound of agreement. The bell rang, and Danny led her to their next class.

***

"Tucker, why are you just telling me this _NOW?_" Jazz yelled into the phone.

"Well, sorry, but she was leaving, and he didn't suspect, and she wasn't speaking," Tucker babbled, glad he was telling her this in person.

"TUCKER!" Jazz yelled, cutting him off. "Look, she said that Danny knew some stuff?"

"Yeah, she didn't say what, but they're both coming over to your place after school, so we'll meet them there. Look, I really don't think that her reappearance, especially for this short amount of time will-"

"Tucker, listen to me. We need to seperate them as soon as possible. It's the only way."

"Jazz, he was in a depression for months, and that's when he couldn't remember who she was. Now he knows and-" Tucker hesitated.

"Tucker," Jazz prodded.

"He still loves her."

Jazz let out a feral snarl. "That's no surprise. He's been having nightmares since the accident, and it's just everything." She collapsed into a nearby chair.

"I know, I know. Look, there's final bell. I'll be over there as soon as possible with them"

***

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the big deal is?" Danny pleaded. He was greeted with silence. "I thought not." He sighed. In truth, no one was quite sure what to say. Jazz was steaming, angry at something, and from the hostile expression on her face, she wanted to throw Sam on the next plane to the next continent. Tucker looked like he was standing behind Jazz on this issue, and Sam, Sam wasn't really doing anything.

It was eventually Sam that broke the painful silence, "Jazz, I know that you hate me right now, and I know that you blame me-"

"How could I not?" Jazz turned on the younger girl. "How could I _not _blame you? If it wasn't for you, we'd all be living very, very, very different lives."

"Lives without me. Yeah, I get it. All I'm saying is that well, maybe we _should_ tell Danny what he wants to know-"

"I agree with that!" Danny piped up, but everyone gave him a look that instantly silenced him.

"I mean, I'm thought to be dead. I can show you my grave. According to everyone, I no longer exist." Surprise flitted across Tucker and Jazz's faces.

"You were famous, as 'nameless' as you turned, the press would know if you were dead."

"And they did." Sam handed over a newspaper article from about six months after the accident that had given Danny his powers. Jazz quickly skimmed it.

_Samantha "Sam" Manson of the singing group _The Legends_ is pressumed dead. Her ship sunk in the Atlantic on Thursday. No survivors. We shall all mourn the loss of such a young life_.

"So everyone thinks you're dead, you're point?"

"My point is that no one knows I'm alive. _No one._" She stressed the last two words, a meaningful look on her face. Tucker and Jazz's remained blank. Sam sighed, "If no one knows that I'm alive, then no one is expecting this," Sam grabbed Danny by the silver hoop in his ear, and with a gasp, he felt himself turn into Danny Phantom.

"How the he-"

"I get it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"As do I." Jazz agreed.

"Well, I don't. Explain." Danny grumped, switching back into Fenton form.

"Who wants to tell him?" Jazz asked. All eyes fell on Sam.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it."

**New chapter. I don't own Danny Phantom. I have some summaries if someone's looking for something to write. Love to know what you think. Don't be afraid to ask questions if something doesn't make sense.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. Key To The Power

Sam turned to Danny, "I don't know where to begin," Danny opened his mouth to comment and Sam instantly said, "And if you say 'the beginning' I swear I'll-"

"Chill, chill." Danny assured. "By the way, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Old habits die hard." Sam replied, fidgiting with her hands in her lap while Jazz and Tucker looked restless and like they wanted to bury Sam alive. "Let's start with what you want to know." Sam decided after a few moments of deliberating.

"Everything." Danny replied with a "like duh" tone in his voice.

"Something specific wiseass." Sam practically growled.

Danny's hand automatically went to his ear with the earring in it. It was a habit of his to fiddle with the silver hoop while thinking. Not that he thought much. "How did you turn me into Danny Phantom?" He finally settled on something.

"You always did want to start in the middle of the story." Sam commented. "Okay, when we were in that car accident, when you touched that wire more specifically, I got zapped too, just because you were touching the car, I was touching the car . . . Anyway, it wasn't enough to give me powers like you, but it gave me power over you. I figured that out the last time I was allowed to meet with you. I can't say see because I didn't have sight at the time," Sam answered Danny's question about the word 'meet' without breaking stride, "I heard thoughts inside your head, I put my thoughts in your head and you responded. I made you move and I made you change into Danny Phantom. No one saw and you automatically changed yourself back, preferring to be your normal self during your coma, I guess you felt safer there."

"Wait!" Danny interrupted, throwing up his hands, "If you could already do the thought thing why did Tucker use the rings? What was the purpose?"

"They were just ordinary rings," Tucker's deep voice answered, "I was still making sure that Sam was well _the_ Sam I wanted to strangle so badly." He paused and looked at Sam, "No offense, but the feeling won't go away. The rings were just a way for you to be able to channel each other, for lack of a better word, and when you could I knew and there was no question about it. As soon as I discovered that I knew I had to get Sam out of here before _it_ came back." Tucker shuddered.

"What's this 'it'?" Danny demanded.

"The name? Vlad Plasmius." Jazz answered softly.

"Who?" Danny's face was totally blank.

"When he was alive he was a halfa, just like you Danny." Sam told him. "He died many years ago in an accident. Years before you were even born. He's a full ghost now. But when you were younger you showed signs of different abilities. Your parents were freaked of course, thinking that you were being over-shadowed." Sam laughed softly. "It wasn't the case. You were taken to multiple doctors and everyone in the practice that they thought could 'cure' you, but you couldn't be cured. These abilities you had were only enhanced after the accident. But, back then you could do almost anything, any super power you were told about, and if you managed to tap into that again you would be invincible." Sam paused, sighed. "Are you getting any of this?"

"Vlad Plasmius is an it, he's dead and I had powers before the accident. How do you know all of this?"

"Inside your head, remember?" Sam referred to the control she had over Danny, but Danny heard something undernearth the words, she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Anyway Plasmius appointed himself King of the Ghosts after Pariah Dark was defeated. No one dared oppose him because of his power. But news of your power travelled to the Ghost Zone and the ghosts thought that if maybe, just maybe, they could convince you to fight for them then they would be free of Plasmius. Plasmius's rule was a dark one.

"But Plasmius knew what he wanted and he would stop at nothing to keep his throne. He knew what the ghosts were planning and so he began tracking you like a hunter would his prey. When we left the concert that night Plasmius had no intention of letting the two of us get back to that hotel alive-"

"Why would he have to kill both of us?" Danny cut in.

"Because he knew something that we didn't. We had no idea, but like I said, Plasmius was the hunter and you the prey, Plasmius needed to know everything he could about you to know how to kill you. He overtook the driver, veered off the road and crashed us into the tree, confident that we would die instantly. But his plan needed us to be buckled into our seatbelts so that our head would smash into the seats in front of us and break our necks, but neither of us were buckled in. I was stretched out across the backseat so the first place that I went was the floor, you were sitting up, so your whole body was flung forward, not just your upper body. I was trying to get out and I moved farther away from you without knowing it. I couldn't see and I was scared to death. I managed to get out and I was leaning against the car when you drug yourself out the window and touched the wire. When you screamed . . ." Sam left off and tears fell. Danny already knew how much Jazz had been hurt by the whole ordeal but to be _Sam_. To be there and hearing that from the person you loved most in the world, because he knew that she loved him too, how terrible must that have been.

"But if his plan backfired then why did he not kill me after I became a halfa?" Jazz flinched at the word.

"Remember how I said that he knew something we didn't? He knew that I was the one that made your powers skyrocket. With me beside you, you were pretty much unbeatable, but we were being seperated. He saw that you would be weak, and I would be trying to forget, he decided to let us live, you especially, because a hybrid in his kingdom," Sam said the word dryly, "would mean numerous things for him. If he could get you under his control and hone your powers to fit his twisted desires, he would be more powerful than ever.

"Then you were released from the hospital. He watched you, like he had before, except this time it was observation, nothing more, nothing less. He saw how you fought his 'subjects'. He realized how you would never accept his way and lifestyles but he let you live. His hope was that someday you would snap or crack and he would be able to persuade you. But you were not a threat, a source of amusement certainly, a way for a ghost to test himself no doubt, but a threat? No way. He knew that if the time came he could kill you without a second thought. Soon I was all but forgotten until my death appeared in the paper. I knew that the ghosts were getting active in a revolt and that if the time for something to happen to you was going to come, it was coming now. I faked my own death and came here hoping to keep an eye on him. I had never imagined that you would still be here. When you were assigned to me that first day, I didn't think, I credited my feelings to your name. I knew that sooner or later I would run into the same name, but then Tucker came and called out for you. Tucker always had to be the one to announce us and that was how he always said your name. Half the time he never needed a mic." Sam ended there, lost in forgotten memories.

"So I'm the target for an evil ghost?" Danny asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, just checking," Though Danny did bite his lip at Sam's answer. "And I'm supposed to be the one to take him down?"

"Uh-huh," Tucker replied absent-mindedly, although if a mind was ever an inhabitant in Tucker's head Danny would have died (completely) from shock.

"Anyone ever consider how I'm going to do that?" Danny half yelled.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah." Danny replied sossily.

"Then you'll remember what Vlad knew that we didn't." Sam turned him into Danny Phantom with a sharp tug on his ear. "Key to the power, remember?"

**I know it's a lot of talking but after everything is clear then we'll have some action. Promise. I also know it's a lot to take in and remember, but try your best.**

**I am looking for a beta. I have expressed no interest in one before but I have changed my feelings. Please pm me if you are interested and think you can keep up with my updates and insanity worthy of a rubber room.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Don't be afraid to ask questions. I have Danny Phantom summaries if someone needs something to write.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. You Can't Hurt Me

"Key to the power . . . right?" Danny paused for a moment. "So do I really have to kill this guy?" Sam snorted. "What?" Danny snapped, sounding exasperated.

"Plasmius died _long_ before _you_ were born." Danny stared at her, not getting it. Jazz and Tucker groaned. "I knew you were stupid, but Danny, honestly." Sam sounded like she was giving up on him.

"What?" He whined.

"Danny," Tucker said, Danny turned to look at his friend. "Plasmius equals ghost. Ghost equals dead. Dead equals you can't be the one to kill him."

Danny gave him a look. "You did not just explain that to me in math." The room groaned. "Hey, I get it, just, well, math? Seriously."

"It was just an attempt to get it through your big head." Tucker replied.

"Whatever, it worked. Calm down boys." Sam ordered.

"You can't boss me around." Danny informed her, managing to sound like he was about five years old.

"Wanna bet?" Sam replied sassily, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Most definitely." Danny told her. After all, Sam was a _girl_ and she was _blind_.

"Ummm . . .Danny? I really don't think -"

"Jazz, it's _Sam_, nothing bad is going to happen."

"W-well, actually you see-"

"Not you too Tucker."

"Danny, we're just trying to look out for you. Mom and Dad want you _alive_ when you get back." Jazz told him.

Danny looked at the petite girl with the blank eyes sitting next to him. Seriously, how much damage could she do? What were they worried about?

"I'll be fine." He reassured his sister and friend.

"No you won't." They said together.

"Then someone want to explain to me why I won't be fine?" Danny asked, thinking their answer would be entertaining to say the least.

"Because remember a few days ago when I said there was only one person in the world who could beat you and you said Skulker?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded slowly. "It's not Skulker Danny, it's her." Jazz motioned with his head to Sam.

Danny burst out laughing. "That's a good one you guys. Jazz, the tone of your voice is almost made me believe."

"Well, what about the day when we were in my room, and I was going toward Sam with a rope, and she knew it, and she kicked my in the cheek with enough force to knock me down?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker," Danny said seriously, "A good burst of wind could knock you over."

"Look," Sam broke into the conversation. "Just let pretty boy come after me and I'll show him that he will lose, even if he can use his powers and I can't use any gadgets or any of my power over him."

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you," Danny said honestly.

Sam frowned. "Usually I'm the one who says that and you start running."

"I've never-"

"You wouldn't remember," Sam taunted.

"Look, maybe things have changed. I've probably gotten a lot stronger. And you haven't had the chance to fight my ghost side yet, and, Sam, you, well, you're blind, remember? You can't see. And," Danny took a deep breath, not knowing that his next words would secure him a headstone, "you're a _girl_."

WHACK!

"OUCH!" Danny yelled. He had landed behind a chair, pulling himself up with one arm slung over the back of the chair, he demanded of Sam, "What the hell was that for?"

"That," Sam answered cockily, standing up and making her way toward him, "was for presuming that just because I'm _female_ and can't see that you are better than me. You're not."

"Yeah?" Danny asked, instantly on guard.

"Yeah."

Danny jumped at her.

Jazz and Tucker ran.

Sam found herself under Danny. Kneeing him in the stomach, she managed to get him off of her. Danny, one hand around his now sore stomach, hauled himself on his feet, only to find himself pinned to the couch under Sam.

"This means war," He grunted from under her petite form.

"Bring it." Was all she said.

"Goin' ghost!" Danny trumpeted, and his hair turned white and he felt more energized, but he was still under Sam.

With a chuckle he went intangible. Sam instantly stood when he fell from under her, but she didn't move. She waited for Danny to mess up first. The half ghost in question just smirked, he shifted slightly, and then, cloaked in invisibility, pounced.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the floor under Sam.

"I surrender for now." Danny said, knowing that this was her win, and that he really should stop before he hurt her.

"For now?" Sam scoffed, a question in her tone. "You always surrender," She said, accusing now. "Oh, and by the way, you can't hurt me."

And she walked away.

**Okay, so I was reading over **_**Legacy**_** and I noticed that I mentioned Plasmius's name in the first chapter. This will be changed to Skulker when I remember to change it in order to fit the current story line. I also know that this chapter is short, and most people are probably scratching their heads and wondering if I even have a plot. And yes, I do have a plot. I just . . . need to find it.**

**So, I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. If anyone's looking for something to write, I have tons of ideas, just ask. Review please.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. She Died

"Ow." Danny muttered, rubbing his head with his hand.

"We warned you." Jazz and Tucker chorused together, walking into the room Sam had just vacated.

"I don't listen to you two though. And I probably never will." Danny murmered, dragging himself onto the couch.

"Ain't that the truth." Tucker sighed, slumping into an armchair.

"Remember when we told him that if he went walking on the catwalks above the stage he would fall and break something?" Jazz asked Tucker, a slight smile on her face.

"And then he went anyway, and fell and broke his arm." Tucker supplied the ending, laughing.

Danny swatted at his sister and best friend like he would swat at flies. "Stop making fun of me using things I can't remember." He whined.

"Tucker," Jazz said seriously, "Go get the baby his bottle."

"Shut up." Danny growled from his place on the couch. "Where'd Sam go?"

"Home, you didn't think she was going to stay here, did you?" Jazz informed him, a curious tone in her voice.

"Speaking of home, I'm going to get going." Tucker said rising. "It's been a long, emotional day and I'm ready for sleep."

"You're always ready for sleep or food." Danny teased.

"Sleep and food works best though," Tucker said with a wink.

***

_The eyes were red. The face pale. The hair looked dark, but he couldn't be sure. The lips were blood red, same as the eyes. Suddenly, out of the surrounding blackness, pasty hands appeared. Reaching, stretching toward . . . Sam. _

_He struggled, but something was holding him down as this monster stretched toward the woman he loved. One hand grabbed her arm and spun her to so that she was looking at the awful, miserable face instead of at him. The other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the darkness until she disappeared. _

***

Danny woke up gasping. It was just another nightmare. Not a memory, but of what he'd learned today. That someone wanted him for a pawn in a sick twisted game. This was worse though, in this creepy dream, someone had taken Sam, his_ Sam_, to get to him. That was something he really couldn't stand. He got angry, and the way he felt frightened them. He couldn't remember ever feeling this protective, so fiercely protective.

His breath came in shuddering gasps, and he rubbed his arm, trying to bring himself out of the dream and back to reality. He looked at the clock, and then at the pillow. It was too early to start his day, but he was terrified that, if he slept, the dream would come back. The dream showed his everything he couldn't stand to happen. The face, which must belong to Vlad, having Sam. He knew what happened when she disappeared into the darkness - she died.

**I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. Don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confused.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. Our Uncle

He was just paranoid. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself of. After all, he had to stop calling Sam at three o'clock in the morning just to see if she was still breathing. And he _definitely _had to stop calling ten minutes later, just to check again. He was just having problems, that was all. He needed to remember that his friends and family were prepared to fight Plasmius, that he could beat Plasmius. He couldn't let Plasmius get inside his head.

The ghost revolt was haunting him too, no pun intending. He had been wondering why there were no ghosts at all in Amity, and now he knew. They were preparing to fight against they're all powerful ghost king. Danny was scared for them. Even if Walker wanted to jail him and Skulker wanted to skin him after Walker was done jailing him, Danny couldn't see a future without them there. It seemed that his entire life had been filled with these ghosts, Ember, Desiree, Skulker, Walker, Ghost Writer . . . they seemed a part of his large hateful family. He would miss them, but he knew that if fighting this Vlad Plasmius guy was the right thing to do, then he had to stand behind them.

Danny looked at his clock, and then his window. How could it only be three thirty in the morning? He smashed his head into the pillow. There was no way he would sleep tonight, not after having that dream about Sam and Plasmius. Danny jumped from his bed, and went to the attic. There had to be something up here that would occupy him, after all, his entire family from the beginning of time to the present had been pack rats. His dad even hated to throw out the trash. Danny wandered through the piles of junk. Junk to him, but treasures to those who they must have belonged too. Like what babies had lain in that old carriage? Who was the last person to where that dress?

Finally, he found it. A book of his family tree. This could occupy his time for quite a while. It was eight in the morning, and Danny had finally made his way to his Dad's side. That being said, he discovered something about his Dad he had never known before: his Dad had an older half brother.

"Danny?" Jazz yelled. She had searched the entire house for him, and he wasn't there. She was starting to get worried.

Danny trundled down the steps. "Jazz, what was Plasmius's name when he was alive?"

Jazz thought for a sec. "It seems to me it was Masters, like the company."

"Jazz, did you know that Plasmius was our uncle?"


	11. She's Gone

"He's not our uncle Danny." Jazz insisted, shaking her head. Her red hair went everywhere.

"Yes, he is Jazz. Look at this," Danny shoved the family tree at her. He impatiently showed Jazz where their grandmother on their father's side had a son from her first marriage, and how her first husband had died in a hunting accident. "Dad's father is Grandma's second wife." He explained.

Jazz took it from him and examined. "Oh, I see." She glanced back up at him. "Danny, this doesn't change a thing, knowing we're related. Plasmius is still evil, and we still have to take him down."

"I know Jazz, but don't you think it's weird that Plasmius was a half ghost, and then I turn into one? Don't you think it's weird that he was a ghost and I was apparently born with weird powers?" Danny exclaimed.

"It's an eerie coincidence." Jazz looked him in the eye. "Danny, he's only Dad's half brother. Dad has never talked about his brother, and we may have to assume that Dad didn't know. If he doesn't, I don't want to be the one to tell him. They're coming back soon, but hopefully Plasmius will have been defeated by then."

Danny nodded. "I know, Jazz. I'm not a stupid little kid. But . . . What happens to Plasmius? You know, after I 'take him down', blast him, whatever."

"I don't know, Danny. His ghostly form may just parish, and his soul will go to Heaven, or more likely, Hell."

Danny nodded again.

***

"What's wrong?" Danny jumped, he hadn't heard Sam and Tucker enter the room.

"Nothing's wrong." Danny lied. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know his relation to Plasmius.

"Something's wrong Danny." Sam carefully picked her way across his room to sit on his bed beside him. "I may be blind, but I'm not dumb."

"I know you're not stupid Sam. I learned that a long time ago. I'm fine, really. Yesterday was just . . . It's so much to learn at once, you know. It's a lot to take in."

"I know, Danny. I really do understand. Now, tell me what's really bothering you."

"Sam that_ is_ what's bothering me!" Danny ran a hand through his hair, she was blind, but she could see him so well.

"Dude, even I know something's buggin' ya and I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." Tucker said, watching the couple from the doorway.

"FINE! Plasmius is my uncle, okay? He's my Dad's half brother!" Danny exploded, then, to his surprise, he started crying.

He felt Sam's thin arms wrap around him, holding him close. "Shh, Danny. It's okay, we know that already."

Danny sat up, sniffling. "You _knew_?" He didn't know whether to be angry that this piece of information was kept from him, or relieved that it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course." Tucker said. "Jazz said she was going to tell you last night after we left."

Danny cocked his head to the side. "She didn't tell me." He said slowly. What did that mean? Jazz had no reason to keep secrets like this from him, not after he'd been told everything last night. "Jazz didn't know," Danny thought of her reaction to his discovery. Something _had_ seemed a little off about it. She accepted the news much too quickly. "She couldn't have." He was still scrambling to regain his footing. He looked up into the doubtful faces of his friends. He had to face the truth. Jazz had kept something from him.

He leapt to his feet and dashed out into the hallway, planning on confronting his sister. "JAZZ!" He yelled. There was no response. He frowned. Jazz hadn't planned on going anywhere today. He ran downstairs. "JAZZ!" There was no answer. Frantically Danny ran through every room and checked every place she could possibly be. He ran back to his room.

"She's gone!"

**I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. I do however own this very confluffling plot.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
